Immortal Ranger Watcher File
by texaswookie
Summary: Jason’s Watcher file. Goes with the Immortal Ranger series. A quick rundown of bits and pieces of the story in a few pages. Is likely to be changed sometime after each chapter of this series.


**Watcher Files of Jason Lee Scott. The Immortal Power Ranger.**

**Don't own Power Rangers or Highlander**

* * *

_Jason's Watcher file goes with the Immortal Ranger series. A quick rundown of bits and pieces of the story in a few pages. Is likely to be changed sometime after each chapter of this series. _

Jason Lee Scott: Born in 1980?

First Death: Killed while fighting an experienced Immortal in battle.

Sword of choice. Broadsword.

First Teacher: Conner McLeod.

Watcher: Texaswookie

* * *

Watcher Comments: Scott is just as bad as his Highlander mentors for meddling in affairs that don't really concern him.

The Ranger needs to learn how to ignore the aspects of his old life and focus on staying alive.

Has already become a bit of a legend and has gotten a name just like his mentor, pretty soon everyone will be trying to take his head to prove that they're better than he is.

Has a soft spot for female Rangers, the Yellow ones in particular.

Scott and his current girlfriend Ford were somehow transported from their place in New York city to Stonehenge we will need to increase our observation on the pair to insure that we don't have a repeat of losing them like that again if Scott hadn't called McLeoud at Dawson's we would have been spending weeks tracking them down before we found them.

I don't care how modern Scott is he had to feel pretty good when he saw that Zedd's son was destroyed. Maybe with Thrax gone Scott will finally be able to leave the Ranger world alone.

Scott seems content in keeping the worlds of Power Rangers and Immortals apart, however Tori Hanson has a number of the qualities of a Watcher and should be scouted for the possibility for recruitment. If her Power Ranger status would make her unavailable, perhaps some of the students from the Wind Ninja Academy may be open to joining?

Known acquaintances: Dr. Thomas Oliver, Power Ranger Historian. AKA: Rainbow. Dr. William Cranston. AKA: Triceratops. Sensei Adam Park. AKA: Mastadon/Frog. Commander Eric Myers. AKA: Quantum Ranger. Commander Wesley Collins. AKA: Time Force Red. Mystic Mother. Lady of the Lake. Power Rangers Mystic Force. Andros of KO-35. AKA: Red Space Ranger. Commander Doggie Crueger. AKA: Shadow Ranger. Alpha 5. Kira Ford, Immortal Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. Conner McLeoud, Immortal: Deceased. Duncan McLeoud, Immortal. Zordon of Eltar: Deceased. Trey, King of Triforia. AKA Gold Ranger, King Dex of Edinoi: Masked Rider.

Jason Lee Scott, was taken in and raised in the small town of Angel Grove California by Mr. and Mrs. Scott. Scott's life unlike other new immortals of this day and age was filled with adventure sometime before his first death. Jason Scott trained as a youth in the martial arts becoming extremely skilled in the use of both the sword and the bo staff. This training would serve him well earlier in his life than he or anyone lese could have suspected. In 1993 he was approached by an unknown organization who bestowed him with powers and abilities of the like which have not been seen for at least three thousand years. Scott became known as the first Red Power Ranger, the leader of a group of humans wearing special uniforms that gave them special combat abilities and the ability to summon a group of specialized robots known as Dino Zords. Scott and his allies used these abilities to protect the Earth first from a dark 'witch' who was based somewhere on the moon. One of the chief enforcers of this person was a creature known as Goldar, which seemed to have a feud going on with Red Ranger Scott.

Scott and two of the other original Rangers after a year and a half of combat left for the Geneva Convention as junior ambassadors. Scott returned approximately a year later and shortly after his return took up the powers and abilities of the Gold Zeo Ranger. These Gold Zeo powers had a detrimental effect upon Scott and a few months later he gave these abilities up. Scott was later a part of a group that competed in a karate competition with the Rangers taking the place of a former Ranger who had been injured in a training accident. After this competition he and former Pink Ranger left for Miami Florida so that Kimberly Hart could compete in the Pan Global games.

Jason Lee Scott then left and began traveling the U.S where he was first killed when he stopped in New York, NY, and was killed by an unknown Immortal who mistook Scott for an active member of the game. After realizing his mistake the Immortal took off and did not return again. Scott spent some time wandering around the city until he came upon the Highlander Immortal, Conner McLeod. McLeod took the new Immortal in with him and trained him in the various methods of combat that he could. Scott quickly earned a right to his sword and then spent time wandering with Conner McLeod who went so far as to introduce his charge to Duncan McLeod. Who in turn introduced Scott to Richie Ryan. The pair can often be found either wandering the road or having fun at various bike races.

Scott kept his history as a Ranger a secret from his fellow Immortals and his life as a former Ranger was not discovered until one day he and Conner McLeod somehow managed to retrieve the legendary Excalibur from the Lady of the Lake. Scott used his ability to be unable to drown to search the rivers until he could discover the resting place of the weapon and could prove himself as a suitable champion to weild the sword of power. Once he was armed with the sword he made his way back to Angel Grove where he challenged his old foe Goldar and barely managed to beat the alien invader and even then it was with an old trick of McLeod's that he managed to do it. After the battle he revealed himself to the Power Rangers then returned the Sword to the Lady of the Lake. He should never have revealed himself as he would spend the next fifty years being chased on and off by former teammate Thomas Oliver.

Since the Goldar incident Scott has tried to stay out of Power Rangers business, but time and again has found himself caught up in the world that is Power Rangers. It seems to draw him in no matter what he does. He was a support soldier along with fellow former Ranger Thomas Oliver during the Countdown to Destruction debacle. He trained with E.M.S member Dana Mitchell before she became a member of Lightspeed Rescue. Fought against an Immortal from the future during the Time Force era in Silver Hills as a member of the Silver Guardians. He was a member of the all Red Ranger strike team known as Forever Red who dealt with the last of the old villains that were a threat to the Earth. Scott managed to retrieve the Green Power coin from another Immortal in France after this he turned up in Reefside where Dr. Thomas Oliver was mentoring and assisting a new Ranger team. Oliver and Scott had a number of near fights before Scott managed to leave town. Scott also met and started a relationship with then pre Immortal Kira Ford at this time. Scott then wandered the world some more till he came to Briarwood California, which he visited at least one more time. On one of these trips his morpher was given an upgrade of some type by the Lady of the Lake, and a being known as Mystic Mother.

Scott was recently with his fellow Rangers once again saving the world. He was spotted working alongside not only the Green Mystic force Ranger but his current girlfriend the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, and former teammate the 2nd Black Mighty Morphing Power Ranger. Scott was called upon by an entity known simply as the Sentinel Knight to aid the latest incarnation of the Power Rangers. The Operation Overdrive group of Power Rangers; which are nothing more than a bunch of treasure hunters who happen to be in competition with monsters that are trying to destroy the world. It would be in the best interest of the Watchers to ensure that the security behind each of the gems that the Rangers are hunting as it would be most annoying to wake up to the end of the world. Scott managed to show a surprising amount of restraint in the fact that he waited until the final battle as a group of Rangers before using any Ranger Powers. In a rather surprising turn of events Jason Lee Scott did not use the powers in his legendary sword but from the Gold Zeo Morpher which allowed him to once again to become the Gold Zeo Ranger. This battle in a way for him was like closing a part of his history as a Power Ranger.

Scott has left his teammates with quiet a number of questions as Adam Park and Tori Hanson have now seen a display of the life and Power of an Immortal when the Immortal Hampton decided to try his blade against Scott by threatening those that he cared about. If the various monsters that Scott has destroyed for that very reason had still been around they probably could have told the Immortal that is not the way catch Scott off balance and win. On a brighter note for Scott though because of Hampton's attack and murder of Kira Ford the two are now very likely to spend a long life together barring anyone managing to take their heads that is.

(Next 30 years of accomplishments in Ranger world) Scott spent some time as a vigilante Ranger by S.P.D spending nearly a year hunting down those that he considered a threat. Scott also finally told Ranger Historian Dr. Thomas Oliver and some of his former allies about his being an Immortal and all of the things that it entails. In a surprising turn of events Dr. Oliver was one of the most understanding of the group. Scott also is shown as traveling with a robot better known as Alpha 5. (Next thousand years of history.) Scott was seen at Time Force with Duncan McLeod where the pair created some sort of disturbance allowing a group to steal a Time Ship and to chase after mutant criminal Ransik and his entourage. Only history will know what kind affect that the group will have on Time.

_Do I need to add anything else to it or take something out? I haven't looked at a dvd watcher file in a while. _


End file.
